


No Honor Amongst Thieves

by favpizzaplace



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, HEAVY CONSENT cause consent is beautiful, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Lots of it, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Protective Arthur, Sex, Slow Burn, Soft Arthur, Top!Casey, arthur complies at times, arthur don’t mess with consent, arthur feels like he'd break casey if he were rough, bottom!Arthur, casey's a rope bunny at times, closeted gays, dutch is tired of their bullshit, hard arthur, hosea heavily ships, micah's still a little shit, most of the sex will be slow and loving oops, no TB, ropes, sex prob won't come until like 3rd or 4th chapter, sorry but arthur isn't always dominant, still slow burn though, sue me, teddy bear arthur, tender touches, the gang teases them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favpizzaplace/pseuds/favpizzaplace
Summary: Casey Smith, a new member of the Van der Linde gang, tries his best to fit in with the rest of the gang. It goes well, until Micah Bell starts his usual antics and acts like a little shit. Dutch has his "plans." Casey gets closer to Arthur, who keeps reserved. Arthur cares deeply, though. He's gone soft on Casey.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Casey Smith, Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the summary sucks, i know. but bear with me, thanks. so i'll try to update this regularly. i have plans for this story. if you guys end up loving this chapter, please leave feedback. thanks!

_Shady Belle_

Taking in the swampy atmosphere, Casey couldn't help but to slightly frown at the new hideout for the gang. In all fairness, it was a bit of a step up from the other hideouts, though he wasn't a fan of this muddy, swampy atmosphere. He'd much rather the serenity that was Horseshoe Overlook. It was decent enough. Sighing, the male had ran his right hand through his brown locks, brushing some of his hair out of his face. Currently, they were getting everything placed into the rooms they would all be occupying. John, Hosea, Abigail, and Charles helped move things into the room the Marston's would be rooming in. Taking it upon himself, Casey decided he'd help Arthur move his things into his room, though he knew the older male would dismiss his help and want to do it all alone. 

Picking up a crate of ammuntion, Casey walked into the house, making his way over to the staircase and walking up. Once on the second story, the male then proceeded to walk towards Arthur's new room. Arriving at the door, Casey opened the door, pushing his shoulder against it to open it wider. Walking into the room, Casey wasn't expecting to see Arthur already in there. He figured the rugged man standing across from him would've already taken up some activity to do for the gang, but it appears he hasn't. Clearing his throat gently, Casey looked at Arthur, lifting the crate a bit to motion that he was leaving it in Arthur's room since he was the one that usually took care of the ammuntion supply within the gang. 

"Was jus' leavin' this in here for ya," Casey spoke, setting the crate down on the side, then standing back up and looking at Arthur again. "Wanna ride into Saint Denis with me? Got some thin's to take care of, if ya would'nt mind," the male added, softly biting his bottom lip as he waited to hear what Arthur had to say. Shrugging, Arthur peered at Casey underneath his hat. "Sure. Why not?" He answered, strapping his gunbelt around his hips again. Exiting the room, both Casey and Arthur rounded the stairs and made their way to the front door of Shady Belle. Pushing past the rusty doors, the pair walked towards where the gangs horses were hitched at. Casey walked up to his horse, retrieving a piece of hay to feed to his horse, Beau. He patted Beau on the neck fondly as he fed him the piece of hay. Once the horse finished the hay, Casey placed his left foot into the left stirrup, pulling himself up and then swinging his right leg over the saddle, settling in.

Casey looked over at Arthur, seeing if he was ready before then clicking his tongue, setting Beau off into a trot as they left, Shady Belle behind them. "So...how ya been holdin' up? With the move'n all?" Arthur had asked Casey, deciding that conversation would help pass the short time they had to enter Saint Denis. He would never admit this, of course, but Arthur enjoyed hearing about Casey's day, and how he had been feeling that day. Arthur knew he had grown soft for Casey, but most times chalked it up to it being in his old age. In any case, the male praised his horse, Apache, as he waited for Casey's response. Casey glanced at Arthur and Apache, smiling softly before then going back to having a straight face, sighing softly. "Eh...Guess I've been doin' pretty okay. Sure, weren't easy movin' all o' us to Shady Belle, but I guess I like this better, for now, anyways," he had answered Arthur, clearing his throat some as they rode into Saint Denis. "Shouldn't be long in 'ere. Jus' gotta get a couple o' thin's," Casey said, guiding Beau over to a hitching post planted outside of the post office. First, Casey needed to pick up some mail.

_Saint Denis_

Swinging his left leg over Beau's head, Casey jumped down from the saddle, grabbing the reigns and throwing them over the horse's head, hitching him to the post. Fixing his hat, Casey then walked into the post office, going over to the station clerk and giving a kind smile. "Hey. I'm here to pick up mail," he spoke, providing the gang's alias name, Tacitus Kilgore. "Ah, yes. Here you go, Mr. Tacitus," the station clerk spoke, handing over a box and two envelopes, to which Casey took and nodded his head in thanks before exiting the office and going back over to the hitching posts, storing the mail into his saddlebag before getting back on Beau. "Let's go," he said to Arthur, clicking his tongue as he guided Beau to go to the tailor's. Casey wanted to buy some new clothes. His current clothes were worn out and they were starting to not fit anymore. "Why the tailor's?" Arthur asked Casey, his brows furrowed together some, just slightly confused, not that it was any of his business anyways. Casey looked at Arthur and chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Need new clothes," the male had answered, getting off his horse and hitching him yet again as he then looked at Arthur. "Ya comin'?" Casey asked, smiling at the rugged male, who scoffed some and hung his head for a few seconds, shaking his head slightly before then looking back up and peering at the male from under his hat. "Sure," he answered, following Casey into the tailor's. He had nothing better to do waiting for him outside, anyway. Might as well go inside.

Casey nodded and entered the tailor's with Arthur, walking up to the counter and giving the tailor a smile before then opening the catalogue that was sitting there. Browsing the various options, Casey finally settled on a black and red vest, black boots that were accompanied by brown spurs, a white everday shirt, and a green color ranch pants. Once done, Casey then looked over at Arthur and smiled before returning his gaze on the tailor and paying him the correct amount. Tipping his hat at the tailor, Casey then walked out of the tailor's with Arthur, getting back on their horses. "I'm done now. Anythin' ya wanted to do?" Casey had asked Arthur, who let a chuckle out, shrugging his shoulders. "Could go huntin'," Arthur suggested to Casey, who nodded his head. "Sure. Bring back some game for Pearson to cook," Casey responded. The two set out on a journey to the Heartlands, wanting to hunt some game there first. Casey looked over at Arthur, smiling. "So...how's debt collectin' for _Herr_ Strauss been?" Casey decided to ask, laughing some towards the end of his question. He knew how much Arthur hated to do Strauss's collecting for him, which he found comical. Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "Guess it's been doin' pretty okay. Can't say I care for it much, though," the male spoke, patting Apache's neck.

"Why do ya keep doin' it then?" Casey asked, furrowing his brows some as he looked at Arthur still, who just simply shrugged. "Well...guess I'm just the one who takes care of the gang's dirty work," the rugged male answered Casey, scoffing some. "Plays me for a fiddle, that Strauss," Arthur added, shaking his head before looking at Casey. The ride was going well until somewhere on his right, Arthur heard hushed voices and a broken stick. He stopped Apache, motioning for Casey to do the same. Arthur dismounted Apache and quickly took cover behind a nearby rock, motioning for Casey to follow. Casey ran behind the same rock Arthur was behind, looking at the male. "Arthur..." Casey started, but was shushed by Arthur, who placed his finger on Casey's mouth without realizing he had done so. Casey was a little surprised Arthur did this, but listened to Arthur anyway and stayed quiet. 

Arthur didn’t dare move a muscle for a good few moments before then peeking his head from behind the rock, checking to see what or who was there. It was just a rabbit. “Goddamn rabbit...” Arthur had grumbled, shaking his head as he stood up and whistled for Apache, who came trotting over with Beau in tow. Casey scoffed quietly as he removed himself from the position of cover and walked over to Beau, mounting him.

”Well...that was pretty eventful,” Casey spoke, chuckling softly as he clicked his tongue and then leaned forward to pat Beau’s neck. “Sure was,” Arthur responded to the male next to him as he had matched his pace with Apache. The two then continued on through Rhodes, Casey waving here and there in greeting to others who rode past them. He always tried his best to be polite, outlaw or not. 

_The Heartlands_

Arthur, at some point along their journey, had halted the both of them so he could make a new journal entry about the Heartlands now that they were finally there. Without realizing it, Casey had made his way into Arthur’s detailed sketch of the grassy valley stretched out in front of them. This confused Arthur for a couple of reasons. Mainly, just because of the way he had sketched Casey. He never realized he had paid that much attention to detail with Casey. The burly man thought it was just a rough sketch.

In any case, he had put his pencil in between the pages and closed his journal, and was about to put it back into his satchel before hearing Casey ask to see the sketch he just got done with. This wasn’t unusual for them. Whenever they went on hunts or missions together, Arthur would usually show Casey what he had drawn or written-when it wasn’t about him, of course. The man took his bottom lip in between his teeth as he thought about it.

”Sure,” Arthur finally decided on. He handed Casey the journal, making sure to already have it open on the right page. He didn’t want Casey to see many other countless drawings of him. Now that would be embarrassing, Arthur had thought. Watching Casey look at the sketch he did with a kind of fondness struck a nerve within Arthur. It was a feeling he hand’t felt since Mary. A feeling he told himself he wouldn’t ever feel again. 

That definitely wasn’t something Arthur was expecting. Sure, he’s been soft on people before. Tilly, Mary-Beth, Kieran-in a way. But this...this was definitely different for Arthur. This was a kind of going soft that one experienced when they were head over heels for someone. And Arthur didn’t know how to feel about that. Sure, Casey was amazing and a great guy, but...he was that. A guy. 

Sighing, Arthur took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair before putting the hat back on his head and then looking at Casey, who he discovered was now browsing other pages in his journal. This made Arthur rush to grab it, but to no avail. Casey moved it away from Arthur’s grasp, gasping some when he saw another, more graphic sketch of Casey.

”I...I can explain, Case,” Arthur said, gulping some. Casey closed the journal and looked at Arthur, shaking his head. “It’s fine. There’s no need to explain,” the male told Arthur in response, sighing softly. Arthur looked down some, feeling a little embarrassed that Casey had seen an intimate thought of his that’s happened to cross his mind a few times a day, it seems like. This was always something Arthur was afraid of. Someone finding out how he views other men and getting teased about it, or worse. 

Casey decided to not ask the questions he wanted to, instead turning to look at the scenery that was the Heartlands. It was getting a little late. “Let’s jus’ stay on task here and get some game, set up a campfire and sleep here for tonight. We can move in the mornin’,” the male had spoken to Arthur, who simply nodded his head in a silent agreement to what was suggested. Arthur dismounted Apache, Casey doing the same. Both men drew their bows from the saddle, crouching down so as not to spook the game away.

Arthur scanned the vastness that was the Heartlands, seeing what was there that could feed the both of them for the night, and maybe for the morning as well. He moved a little further forward once spotting a nice sized white tailed deer, biting his lip as he placed the arrow, drawing it back while lining his shot with the deer, taking a deep breath then letting go of the arrow, watching as the deer soon fell down. 

Casey had watched Arthur do this, then took it upon himself to go over to the deer and skin it so they could have pelts to give Pearson, or even a trapper. After skinning the deer, Casey acquired some meat for them. “Alright, cowboy. Set the fire up for us,” Casey spoke, to which Arthur had grunted in response before doing as Casey had told him. Once the fire was set up, both men knelt closer to the fire as Casey handed Arthur a couple of pieces so he could also eat. With their knives out, both Casey and Arthur held the meat over the fire, cooking it. 

They soon finished the meat. Casey had yawned, stretching his back a little bit before laying down on the makeshift bed Arthur had set out for him. The male looked over at Arthur, who was also laid down on a makeshift bed. “Night, Case,” Arthur said, looking at Casey. Casey chuckled some. “Yeah...night, cowboy,” Casey replied before sleep overcame the both of them. In his sleep, Arthur dreamt of a stag, whilst Casey had dreamt of a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casey and arthur explore together. hosea and dutch talk about how they ship them oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye i’m back with a new chapter! sorry it’s taken so long. but it’s here now and this time i will actually be updating this story regularly. expect a new chapter twice a week. every monday and friday. hope y’all enjoy! :)

White light. That was all Casey was able to see as he woke up. The male rubbed his eyes a little bit before stretching, then standing up. He looked to see most of the camp equipment had been picked up, which indicated Arthur had been awake. The male sighed softly and looked around for the burly male, smiling softly once he spotted Arthur. Casey walked over to the male, tapping him on the shoulder.

”Mornin’, Arthur. Were ya ready to head out?” Casey asked Arthur, who grunted in response, turning his head to look at Casey and gave him a small smile as he closed his journal and put it in his satchel. “Sure. Let’s go,” Arthur responded as he got up from the rock he had been sitting on previously. The pair made their way over to the camp and their horses. Packing the last of their stuff up, both men mounted their respectful horses. 

Clicking his tongue, Arthur led the two of them. He knew Casey hasn’t ever really had the time to explore these parts, and he wanted to be the one to show him. It gave Arthur a bit of pride to be a tour guide, of sorts. It was just what Casey brought out in him. Casey patted Beau’s neck as he fed him, soon catching up to Arthur. “So, where to first, cowboy?” The brunette had questioned the burly male riding alongside him.

Arthur glanced at Casey for a moment before clearing his throat, hand firmly grasping the reigns on his horse. “Well, first I was thinkin’ we get ourselves a bounty, earn a lil’ bit of cash for the gang,” he had responded. Casey nodded along, liking the idea. “Okay. I like that idea. Let’s do it,” the brunette responded, chuckling some.

The pair rode into Rhodes, riding to the sheriff’s, knowing they’d find bounties there. So long as the pay was good, they wouldn’t mind doing it. Hitching their horses, both Casey and Arthur made their way inside the building, walking over to the town’s sheriff. “Mornin’, sheriff,” Arthur spoke. “Got any bounties?” He added. The sheriff clicked his tongue and pulled out a few wanted posters from a drawer of the desk.

He tossed it to them. Casey took them and looked through them as the sheriff gave a run down on the three criminals. “First one, he’s a pain in the ass. Jailed almost every week. Poor shit hadn’t learned his lesson. The second feller, he’s a lil’ bit easier. A bit stupid, if ya ask me. Third guy, almost as bad as the first. Pay’s good for all three so...pick your poison, fellas,” the sheriff told them.

The two of them talked it out and decided to take the second and third bounties. “I’ll take the second one he spoke about,” Casey initiated, deciding to let Arthur do the hard work, knowing he’d most likely get through to the criminal better than Casey probably would be able to. He just didn’t have the patience for those kinds of things. “Okay. That settles it. Let’s go, Case,” Arthur spoke as the two exited the sheriff’s office, going to their hitched horses and getting on them.

”The bounties seem to be near the same area, so we could just meet up afterwards,” Casey said to Arthur, who simply nodded his head as they started to draw near where these bounties were last seen. Once split up, Casey treaded through a foresty area, spotting a figure against a tree. Getting off Beau, the brunette made his way over, lasso in hand to take down the bounty. When he got close enough, Casey pinned the guy to the ground and hog tied him.

Both men soon got their bounties, riding back to the sheriff’s. Arthur’s bounty wouldn’t quit talking, which pissed Arthur off, so there was a few times where the burly male had reached back and used his pistol to hit the guy’s head. The two soon got to the sheriff’s, hitching their horses and toting the two men inside, todsing them into the jail cell that was open. “Why thank ya, fellas. Here’s the money as promised,” the sheriff said to them as he handed them each their cut. “Thanks, sheriff,” Arthur said as the men pocketed the cash and left.

Getting back on their horses, the two men decided on going back to Shady Belle and turn their money into the box where they usually stashed their money. “Hey, Arthur. Can I...can I confess something to you? I feel more comfortable telling you than anyone else,” the brunette spoke, gulping from how nervous he was. ‘Just breathe, Case. This is Arthur you’re talking to. The most trustworthy person you’ve ever met,’ the brunette had thought to himself. Arthur hummed and nodded. “Sure, what is it?” The outlaw had asked Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so a bit of a short chapter but it’s hella late here and i pulled this one out of my asd. hopefully it’s good, though. as always, if you liked it than feel free to leave whatever form of feedback you’d like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casey reveals a secret to arthur, who begins to have...certain thoughts...that he may or may not act upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's me again! ngl i kinda forgot about this, oops. but here we are! remember to leave feedback if you like and enjoy this story! :) this one will be a bit of a short chapter, sorry guys!

_Nerves, rejection, and hurt_. That's what was circling through Casey's body after he mentioned wanting to tell Arthur something, who was still looking at him expectantly, but patiently all the same. Letting out a deep, shaky breath, Casey closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and focusing on Arthur. "Okay...here goes...I, uh...I happen to have different, unconvential views..." he finally blurted out, biting his bottom lip as he looked at the burly man riding next to him, who seemed momentarily shocked. Which was fair. Casey wasn't expecting any other reaction. Well...maybe rejection, too. "Um, as in what, Casey?" Arthur had drawled out, recovering from his shocked expression. Casey shrugged and shook his head, giving Beau an affectionate pat. "Nevermind, Arthur. It's just something stupid, anyway. No need to concern yourself with it," the brunette had responded, sighing as he looked out ahead of them, doing his best not to let hsi emotions get the best of him like they so often did. Arthur had shaken his head as well and reached over to gently tap the man's shoulder to grab his attention. "You can tell me, Case. You know this. I'm the last person that would think differently of you." After hearing these words, Casey had nodded his head and decided he'd fess up. Arthur did happen to be correct, though. He knew the man would be the last person to judge him for who he was, for who he liked. "I...I like men. I don't know if it was particularly obvious before hand, but...I prefer the company of men. I hope that doesn't change anything between us," Casey had finally said, a weight seeming to lift from his shoulders after confessing this to his best friend.

Not surprisingly, Arthur did happen to be a little taken aback by the news. He always had his suspicions about this, but of course he never wanted to assume anything that he wasn't sure about. But to hear Casey admit this made his feelings even more surreal. That meant...there _could_ be a chance between the two of them. This thought made Arthur's heart beat a little faster, ultimately excited at the mere prospect of being more than friends with a man like Casey. Clearing his throat, Arthur Morgan flashed a smile towards Casey. "'s nothing wrong with that, Case. You know I care about you no matter what. No matter who or what you like," the burly man spoke, his hand grasping Casey's shoulder, smiling at the other male with a warm, loving smile. This made Casey blush and smile back, ducking his head a little bit before then doing his best not to lean into Arthur's touch. "Thanks, Arthur. That really means a lot to me," the male had responded, chuckling softly as he then looked at Arthur, thinking he had noticed a certain look in his eyes, but brushed it off. 

_'So...into men? How have I not noticed it before?_ ' Arthur thought to himself, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he got lost into his thoughts, which soon turned a bit naughty...he hadn't realized that Casey was still looking at him, but eventually he stopped his thoughts and cleared his throat, walking away and getting onto his horse to try and hide his growing erection from where his thoughts took him about Casey. Casey was confused when Arthur did this, but decided not to dwell on it too much as he got onto his horse as well and sighed softly as he looked over at the burly man and noticed something. Now what he noticed really had Casey confused. Arthur had an erection. Arthur. The man who barely even thought of things like that. He had never seen Arthur this way before. He wondered what caused this, but he didn't want to be weird and ask. So instead, Casey cleared his throat as they rode on and smiled over at Arthur. "So, where we going next, Arthur?" The brunette had asked the male riding next to him, biting hsi bottom lip as he had waited for Arthur to answer him back. Arthur looked over at Casey and shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. I was planning on just riding around for a bit. Maybe staying at a hotel for the night. Give us a bit of a break from the group. How's that sound, Case?" Arthur asked, doing his best not to think about what might happen at the hotel later that night. 

Casey smiled when he heard Arthur's suggestion and couldn't help but to laugh some and nod his head. "Yeah. That sounds good. I could use a break from Micah trying to stir up trouble again," he said and shrugged his shoulders some as they continued riding through the plains. "Where were we staying at? In Valentine, Saint Denis?" He asked Arthur so he could get an idea ahead of time where they would be staying for the night. Arthur hummed some in thought, thinking about it first. "I say we stay in Valentine tonight. Maybe even Rhodes. I don't like to go into Saint Denis unless I've got to," the outlaw had said, to which Casey chuckled and nodded his head, comepltely understanding what Arthur meant. He also hated going into Saint Denis if he didn't have to. "Okay. I say we stay in Rhodes tonight. Unless you wanna go with Valentine. I'm fine with whatever you want," Casey had spoken, a pink tint spreading across his cheeks as Arthur noticed and laughed a little bit. "I'm fine with Rhodes, Case," the male spoke, shrugging his shoulders and sending a wink towards Casey without even thinking about it, or realizing it, for that matter.


End file.
